Grand Chase Another Tale Cap1
by lassyoukai
Summary: Esse é o capitulo 1 da minha historinha do Grand Chase xD espero qeu gostem tem mas em breve xD


_Então combinado?

Disse Lucio, olhando para seus amigos.

_Claro que sim, acha que eu ia perder uma oportunidade de te derrotar?

Falo Bernardo, apontando seu dedo indicador para Lucio:

_Há! Eu não vou perder pra você, seu fraco, você nem consegue derrotar um gobling saltitante...

_Ok ok garotos, já chega dessa discusão toda!

_É, guardem um pouco para o pvp de mas á noite!

Indagarão Name e Deana, interrompendo a discusão dos dois garotos.

_Certo então, dez horas no servidor Lire no Grand Chase, não esqueçam, qualquer coisa nos falamos no msn valeu galera!

Disse Lucio se despedido dos seus amigos e indo em direção da rampa de acesso a saída do colégio.

Enquanto isso, em outra dimensão, uma maga começa a se preparar para conjurar uma magia de invocação.

_Mestra os Preparativos para a sua magia estão completos.

_Bom trabalho kamiki. Agora posso chamar um guerreiro tão poderoso que derrotará esses fedelhos da Grand Chase de uma vez por todas!

_Mas mestr...

_Quieta Kamiki! Você como os outros são incompetentes que não conseguirão derrotar esses simples moleques, você me dá nojo, sai daqui e vá para seu posto!

_Sim mestra.

Disse Kamiki se retirando dos aposentos de sua mestra

_Agora iniciarei essa magia e reinarei suprema hahahahahaha

Devolta a nossa dimensão

_Certo! Dez horas vamos começar! Todos logados dêem ok ai todos.

Disse Lucio na mensagem que enviou para seus amigos no jogo

_Sim! Agora só falta recitar o ultimo verso desse encantamento e terei o mas pedroso guerreiro de todos sobre meu controle! Ut porta ex dimension of infinitus abra, & mihi is may addo vox confuto absolute

_Tudo ok, agora sim que comece...

_Que me venha o poder para eu derrotar a...

_Grand Chase!

Disserão ou mesmo tempo a misteriosa maga e Lucio, poucos segundos depois uma luz começo a sair do monitor dos computadores de Lucio, Nami, Bernardo e Deana...

_Enfim agora a Grand Chase está acabada!

Indaga a cruel maga.

Algumas horas depois Lucio e seus amigos acórdão em uma floresta totalmente desorientados e sem saber onde estão, todos começam a se desesperar

_Certo! Vamos manter a calma e pensar em um plano para nos viraremos aqui!

Exclamou Nami ou ver seus amigos se desesperaram feitos bebes sem suas mães:

_Olhem!

Nami disse Nami apontando para Deana, que estava abaixada perto de um tronco.

_Viram sigam o exemplo da Deana e fiquem calmos.

_Nossa Deana. Como você consegui ficar calma num momento desse?

_Nyaaaa, é esse bichinho parcendo uma gelatina verde aqui, é tão bonitinha.

_Gelatina? Deicha eu ver isso.

Disse Lucio empurrando Bernardo para trás

_Nossa é mesmo parece uma gelatina esse bichinho, será que dá pra comer?

_Não seu bobo, deicha a Mel em paz!

_Mel?

Indagarão todos os juntos

_Nyaaaa é sim, é o nome que eu dei a ela.

Disse Deana envergonhada para seus amigos em quanto segura sua nova mascote

_Mas nós ainda não sabemos se sua "amiguinha" é perigosa ou não.

Disse Bernardo.

_É, mas eu sei que ela não é perigosa! Porfavor deicha eu fikar com ela vai.

Os três amigos se olharão por um segundo e Lucio disse:

_É, acho que tudo bem por min.

_Bom, por min também.

_E por min.

Disseram Bernardo e Nami

_É bem vinda amiguinha.

Falou Lucio pegando Mel dos braços de Deana, e levantando a cima da cabeça.

_ O que foi Mel?

Disse Lucio vendo que Mel começou a fikar agitada, escapando das mãos de Lucio, Mel acerta-o com uma cabeçada!

_Mas... Mas que droga foi essa? Porque esse bicho me atacou?

_Vai ver que ela se assustou com sua cara feia!

Disse Bernardo

_Ta vocês dois PAREM não começen!

_Você está bem Lucio?

Disse Deana olhando o galo que tinha começado a se formar na testa de Lucio

_Há... Não foi nada Deana, sério não precisa se preocupar...

_Han...? A ok, tudo bem então...

_É ta pintando um clima entra esses dois né hehehehehe

_Shuuuuuuu quieto agora que está começando a fikar bom!

Indagou Nami para Bernardo

_Ok então, hei vocês dois parem de namorar ai e vam...

Um barulho alto de árvores sendo quebradas interrompe Bernardo

_Mas o que é isso?

Indagou Nami vendo um monstro verde a alto segurando um martelo na mão

_Ali! Humanos! Vamos aproveitar e fazer um Lance antes de chegar ao castelo de Vermecia!

_AAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gritou Deana olhando assustada para aquele bicho verde que vinha em sua direção

_Vamos correr! Não fiquem ai parados feito troças! Corram!

Gritou desesperadamente Lucas pegando na mão de Deana e começando a correr

_Espere! A Mel ficou para trás!

_Esqueça esse bicho, vamos correr!

Exclamou Lucio puchando mas forte a mão de Deana

_Não eu não vou deixar ela aqui!

Disse Deana soltado a mãe de Lucio e correndo para salvar a sua mascote Mel de ser esmagada.

_Pronto agora você está segura Mel!

_Cuidado Deana!

Exclama Lucio ao ver que sua amiga ia ser esmagada por uma das marretas dos bichos

_AAAAAAAAAA RAJADA DE FLECHAAAASS

_Hamm?

Uma rajada de flechas atinge o montro que estava prestes a pisar em Deana, nisso, uma pessoa aparece gritando:

_Seu Orks estúpidos porque não vem me infrentar?

_Olhem é uma das garotas da Grand Chase, mestra Caseaje falou que quem as mata-se ela reconpensaria dignamente! Rápido mate-as!

_Amm vejo que agora é pra valer, venham quantos quiser!

Em poucos segundos todos os orks ali presentes, formam em direção a garota ruiva

_CRITICO X

Com o manejar de sua espada, a garota derrotou todos os orks ali presentes.

_RETIRADA

Exclamou o Ork General

_Ela é muito forte!

_Hei! Aonde vocês pensão que vão?

Dizendo isso uma outra garota loira empunhando um arco e flechas, aparece na frente dos orks

_Já estão correndo assim tão cedo? HAHAHAHA

_Ei meninas!

Agora aparece uma terceira garota de cabelo roxo correndo em direção a ruiva

_Elesis Lire, porque ñ me esperarão?

_Achei que você estava acompanhando a gente, não percebi que você fico para trás, afinal, magos são tão fracos!

_Nós viemos correndo porque vimos esses orks indo em direção a essas crianças.

Disse Lire apontando para Lucio e os outros

_E esses orks ai o que vamos fazer com eles? Vamos cozinha-los? Frita-los? Grelha-los?

_Não vamos come-los vivos mesmo. HAHAHAHAHA Gosto de ouvi-los gritar enquanto como eles HAHAHAHAHAHA

Conversavam em voz alta Lire e Elesis, enquanto olhavam maliciosamente para os orks ai parados de medo

_Garotas! Que nojo! Parem ou eu vou vomitar! Liberem logo esses orks ou acabem logo com eles!

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Arme você sempre foi a mas fraca do grupo!

_Prefiro ser a mas fraca do que ter músculos no lugar do cérebro! Não é Elesis!

_Ora sua...

_PAREM VOCÊS DUAS, PARECEM PIORES QUE ESSES DOIS BEBÊS AKI!

Exclamou alto e de maneira nervosa

_Olhem... Obrigadas por vocês terem salvado agente, nos devemos nossa vida a vocês três.

_A que isso, não foi nada esse é o nosso dever como guerreiras da Grand Chase proteger todos os habitantes de Vermecia!

_Bem... Esse é um problema, pois nós não somos de Vermecia.

Indagou Bernardo

_É sim, nós somos de um lugar bem diferente desse, somos do Brasil!

_Brasil? Que continente é esse? Nunca ouvi falar desse continente nem nos livros!

Afirmou Arme, então Nami explicou toda a história deles e como vieram parar ali, ou pelo menos tentarão, pois os orks fugirão fazendo muito barulho destruindo as árvores que vião na frente.

_Bom... Você tem para onde ir?

Pergunta Lire preocupada com os novos amigos

_Não temos para onde ir, não conhecemos ninguém aqui, se não fossem vocês, nós teríamos morrido para aqueles orks.

_Porque vocês não se juntão a gente na Grand Chase?

Pergunta Arme segurando Mel em seus braços

_Mas será que podemos mesmo entrar para a Grand Chase?

_É só vocês falarem com a comandante Lothos, e fazerem o treinamento, é simples.

_É... Ta... Fácil falar.

_ Ué? Está com medo garoto? Seu gobling assustado HAHAHAHAHA!

Disse Elesis rindo da cara de medo que Lucio estava.

_Medo? Que venha cinqüenta desses brutamontes verdes ai! Não vai ficar em pé nenhum!

Exclamou Lire, apontando para trás de Lucio.

_Olha atrás de você Lucio!

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Lucio gritou apavorado dando um pulo para e se escondendo de trás de Deana

_HAHAHAHAHAHA! Não disse? É um gobling assustado!HAHAHAHA

_Certo galera, já está bom de vocês zoarem com a cara do Lucio, agora deixem ele em paz.

_HAHAHAHAHA ok ok, vamos, vou leva-los a comandante Lothos.

Com isso a saga de nossos heróis tem início, Lucio, Deana, Nami e Bernardo vão com Elesis, Lire e Arme para o quartel general da Grand Chase em Serdrin, para eles se tornarem os mas novos membros da renomada GRAND CHASE.


End file.
